


26人鱼的人工排卵工作

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 口交，珍珠串，电击，捆绑，人类锤x人鱼基





	26人鱼的人工排卵工作

Loki想要孩子，但是他有两个条件，一是他不想跟人类一样怀孕，被幼崽几乎撑破肚皮，二是他希望孩子能天生适应陆地的环境，毕竟现在两人大多数时候都定居于此。

这些条件只要他们分别转化一下形态就可以满足——Loki恢复原始状态，Thor转变为人类。其中只有一个困难需要克服，人鱼是卵生种族，只有将卵排出来才能受精。

怎么让Loki排卵呢？

Thor只了解个大概，Loki表示没有族人跟他科普过。他们决定多做些尝试，Loki没有固定的发情期，于是Thor根据资料调制了一瓶促进排卵的药剂，Loki喝下后并没有什么动静，反而其中的催情效果发挥的不错。也许因为Loki是双性，在这方面不如雌性人鱼敏感，需要一些别的辅助。

但Thor不敢随意提高药剂的浓度，又不忍心看着Loki脸颊通红难耐的在床上扭动，既然药物的一部分作用是催情，也许Thor应该在这方面加把劲？

而Loki此时双手被布条束缚在头顶，脑袋里被情欲搅得一团浆糊，却依旧努力维持理智，有些紧张地关注Thor的动作。他的阴茎已经从腹腔探出头来，生殖缝上覆盖的鳞片也全部张开，让红嫩的小穴显露出来。暖意集中在下腹，身体深处的某个地方似乎在苏醒，然而没有宣泄的出口，墨绿色的鱼尾已经将床单揉皱，此刻却被跨坐在他身上的人限制了动作，只有尾鳍能小幅度的抬起来，又很快拍回床上。

听到动静的Thor一抬眼是人鱼满脸的不安，现在来看他只能继续挑起Loki的情欲，如果还没有效果，他们只能另想办法。Thor抚摸几下手边的鱼尾，俯下身轻吻着温度比平时略高的肌肤，从肚脐开始向下移。嘴唇传来的颤抖越来越强烈，耳边是人鱼愈发凌乱的喘息，然而在对方挺起腰饥渴地将阴茎送到他嘴边时，Thor跳过那炙热的茎体，舔上了已经完全张开的小穴。

Loki表达不满的哼声被湿热的触感卡在喉咙，只发出咕噜咕噜的几声，快感窜过脊柱直冲大脑，有如一道白光将他脑内的混沌劈开。Thor先是在穴口细细的舔了一遍，直到舔得穴口酥麻一片，不断开合着挤出汁水。

“Thor…进来一点…”，Loki咬着下唇忍耐了一阵，最终还是轻声催促对方，缓解他穴内的渴望。

然而Thor充耳不闻，还不时撩拨对方的阴茎，弄得马眼也不断的吐出前液，直折磨得人鱼挤出几枚珍珠才罢休。刚探入舌尖便有媚肉热情地迎上来，猛然收紧的甬道让Thor推进得有些艰难，他只能先在浅处抽送几下，当Loki扭动着主动将舌头裹入小穴，他才能勾起舌尖挑逗内壁上较浅的敏感点。

这给Loki带来不小的刺激，穴内的嫩肉随着Thor的深入开始抽搐，从口中溢出的呻吟也一声高过一声，他攥紧将双手绑在床头的布料，尾鳍用力地砸在床上，不出片刻便战栗着将热液喷到Thor脸上。

处在高潮余韵中的Loki双眼都暂时无法对焦，晕晕乎乎的实在没法顾及Thor的心情。Thor并不恼火，只是轻笑着擦了两下便凑过来索吻，有些心虚的人鱼异常顺从，还试图夺过主动权勾着Thor的舌吮吸。

亲吻轻而易举地再次点燃了Loki的欲望，这其中可能有药剂的加持，他此时顾不得繁衍后代的重任，只希望Thor进来狠狠的满足自己。Loki咬住对方的下唇轻轻用牙齿研磨，刚要发出请求，就因顶入穴口的异物清醒了大半。他马上松口，挣扎着将Thor压在身上的胸膛顶开查看，只见一串珍珠留在穴口外面，一部分握在Thor手中，已经有几颗被他吞入。

“不，不能这样…”，Loki当然知道珍珠的来源，是他的眼泪，不知道巫师什么时候收集起来穿成串的，如今还用来逼出他更多的眼泪。一瞬间诧异和怒火填满胸口，但是Loki知道Thor想干什么，又因惧怕不得不软下语气，连耳鳍都耷拉下来。

“没问题的宝贝。”

对于人鱼可怜巴巴的模样，Thor只是吻了吻额头以示安抚，继续将被手捂热的珍珠塞入雌穴。

Loki的小腹一下子绷紧，本能的抗拒异物的入侵，然而当珍珠接连碾过敏感带时，内壁的收缩又更像是邀请。一阵阵快感抽打在身体各处，激起了令人难耐的麻痒，Loki不由得在床单上蹭来蹭去，却又带动了珍珠在体内挪动，不经意的戳上敏感点，让Loki又是一阵颤抖。

下腹某处似乎有道闸门被撬开了缝隙，被挡在后面的暖意叫嚣着冲破阻碍，所以在吞入整串珍珠后，Loki依旧不知足，他就着Thor握住链子的手，弓起腰将珍珠吐出来一小段，又贴近对方的手将珠子吞回来，如此反复用珍珠串操弄自己的小穴，对其带来的舒爽食髓知味。

人鱼眯着眼睛，脸颊和眼尾染上了情欲的红晕，微翘的嘴角满是餍足，Thor看得心里直痒痒，手里配合着Loki的动作，同时堵住了那张不断翕动着溢出轻吟的唇，如同在啃咬最多汁的果肉。Loki专心追逐欲望的模样勾起了Thor的兴趣，一个恶作剧在他的脑海中成型，他在心中默念了一个召唤电流的咒语，施加在珍珠串上。

Loki的呜咽被Thor尽数吞下，还险些咬破对方的舌头，最脆弱的地方被电流无情地冲撞，刺激得Loki全身痉挛，鱼尾抽搐着在床上扑腾。他狠狠咬住Thor的嘴唇逼他松开，但对方只是给了他大口喘息的权利，电流带来的酥麻和刺痒几秒内就让Loki尖叫着达到高潮，连从未抚慰过的阴茎都抽搐着射出白浊。

然而电流依旧残酷地从小穴涌入体内，随意情欲逐渐攀升，内壁变得无比酥软，Loki觉得小腹内的“闸门”正逐渐开启。有种预感冲入脑海，他剧烈挣扎着，眼睛哭得红肿，泪珠都从床上滚落到地板。

“Thor！够了…要到了…快…快拿出来！”

Thor见他的反应那么大也有一些慌乱，在确定不会伤到Loki的情况下赶快把珍珠抽出来，紧张的看着对方的反应。只见人鱼咬着唇，小腹几次紧绷下陷，穴口也随着肌肉的收缩而张开，像是要排出什么东西。答案呼之欲出，Thor有些兴奋但是不敢确定，他把手掌覆在Loki的下腹，对方用力时他也用手向下推挤，两人共同努力了两三次，便有一颗鸡蛋大的半透明的卵被Loki排出体外。

Loki在Thor跳起来之前拽住了他，告诉他卵要放到水里，当对方火速将卵放在盛有水的碗里时，人鱼又红着脸说肚子里好像还有。

后面的两枚卵是在浴缸里排出来的，Thor看着被Loki捧在手里的三枚卵欣喜的不行，拉着人鱼就要给孩子们取名字，但是被告知卵的受精几率并不是百分之百的。

受精？

于是Thor又以提高受精率为由，让Loki用嘴和手舒缓他积蓄已久的欲望，将好几波种子撒在卵上，连浴缸的水都变得浑浊，弄得Loki嘴唇红肿又不得不抱着卵在水里坐了几个小时。

多亏Thor充沛的精力和Loki的付出，三枚卵有两颗成功受精，为了孩子们的孵化，他们又回到了那个岩洞，过着与Loki疗伤时类似的日子，期待着孩子们的出生。

他们的爱情在这里萌芽，如今，象征幸福与永恒的果实也将在这里结成。


End file.
